It's Great To See You
by loverswalk89
Summary: ONE SHOT. Clem & Buffy go for those 'You saved the world' celebratory drinks. Like what was mentioned in the season 7 episode Empty Places.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

Summary: ONE SHOT. Clem & Buffy go for those 'You saved the world' celebratory drinks. Like what was mentioned in the season 7 episode Empty Places.

A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a few weeks now, since re-watching season 7. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. Also I'm looking for a beta for 'Good Will Hunting' so if you're interested please PM me - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

Sunnydale, CA - 2003

The street was full of cars, all pointed in the same direction, but no one's moved anywhere. People were even walking through the street carrying belongings. Buffy walked among them, looking around, her mind was elsewhere when someone in a car calls out to her.

"Hey you" smiled Clem

"Hey" Buffy smiled weakly

"Can you believe this mishegaas?" He shook his head

"Yeah. You'd think these people had never seen an apocalypse before" she chuckled softly "What about you? Just going for a quick spin to 7-Eleven... in Nebraska?"

Clem looked down the guilt written all over his face "It's getting bad here. Really bad. Hellmouth acting up again, people feeling it, getting crazier. You can't swing a cat without hitting some kind of demonic activity. Not that I swing cats, or eat—nope. Heh. Cuttin' way back. Cholesterol—morals. I mean, morals" he smiled shyly

"Right"

"We've seen some bad stuff in this town before but, you know, this time, it's like it just seems different, more powerful" he shook his head

"I don't think anyone's gonna be able to stop it" he caught himself "I mean, I'm sure you'll do fine. Complete confidence in you. Heh. Uh, if anyone can do it, you can, because you...rock!" He said shooting her the devils horns sign

"If you save the world, I'll come back, we'll have drinks. When. When, I mean. When you save the world"

Buffy nodded quietly

" It's gonna be great with all the... rocking" he said giving her a less enthusiastic rock sign "Maybe... maybe you should just get out of town this time" he said softly

"Yeah. I probably should" she agreed

"You take care of yourself, OK?" He waved softly "Bye"

Cleveland, OH 2006.

Buffy sat behind her desk, staring blankly at the computer screen. Her purpose was to be searching new and effective ways to train the girls, in the end her search had taken her to YouTube where she had been watching the world's funniest cats for the past hour. Just when she decided to call it a night. A bunch of the baby slayer's burst into her office.

"And you're here because?" Buffy asked the girls softly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, we caught a demon this evening" Louise the newest of the girls spoke.

"And?" Buffy raised an eyebrow

"Well he claims to know you, says he's on the protection list..." She stuttered

"Bring him in" she said flatly

A few of the girls brought in the floppy eared demon in still holding a tight grip on him.

"Clem!" Buffy smiled "Girls let him go"

Immediately the girls loosened their grip

"That will be all" she said, in no uncertain terms for them to leave.

Buffy hugged him "You look great!"

"Thanks so do you" he smiled releasing her from the embrace.

"What are you doing here in Cleveland? Last I heard you were in England with Harmony"

"Apparently getting captured by the mini Buffy's" he chuckled

"Well it's great to see you"

"You too, hey I think I owe you a drink. Y'know saving the world" he smiled

"Right. Sure, lemme get my coat" she smiled walking past him

XXXXX

The two of them occupied the corner booth of a darken club, Buffy had been no stranger to this club. She'd stumbled across it one night after patrolling, she'd gotten into it with a vampire claiming to be 'William the Bloody'. She knew that Spike would be overly into the fact that vampires were now trying to emulate him. Of course after staking said vamp a wash of sadness poured over her for the vampire she'd loved and lost.

She'd spent many a night necking bourbon and coming home drunk to dull the ache in her heart.

The two Mai Tai's they'd just ordered where placed on the table.

"So how've you been?" Clem asked with enthusiasm

"Uh good... I guess" she smiled

"Busy training the newbies huh?" He asked

"Pretty much" she shrugged "What about you?"

"Spent a few months with Harmony" he told her

"I bet that was an experience" she giggled "So what brings you to Cleveland?"

"Just passing through. I've got a cousin that lives Michigan" he smiled slurping his drink.

"Well it's great to see you" she said playing with the straw that was floating in her drink.

After a few hours of catching up and a few more Mai Tai's the giggly pair exited the club.

"I heard about Spike" he told her

"Yeah" she said sadly "My champion" she whispered to herself.

"He's got a pretty sweet set up in LA"

Buffy frowned at the floppy eared demon

"He invited me over a few months back we played a little poker... Buffy?"

"Wait a minute... Spike is in LA?" She asked

"Yeah, I figured he would've called you" he said nervously

"Called me?" She asked "Wait... Spike's alive?!" Tears pricked her eyes

"Oh geez Buffy I thought you knew. He never mentioned... I just figured that things didn't work out between the two of you" Clem apologised

"He's alive?" She asked with tears rolling down her face

"Well undead... Here" he said fishing out a small card from his jeans and handing it to Buffy

She took it and stared down at the card 'Angel Investigations. Senior Associate Spike' and a phone number.

"Call him" Clem smiled "I better be going my cousin's waiting on me" he told her

"Thank you" she smiled pulling the demon into a hug "It really was great to see you"

"You tell me how it goes, you hear?" He chuckled getting into his car "I'll need to know when the wedding is"

Buffy laughed "I will... Take care Clem"

"You too" he said driving away

Buffy stood still watching Clem drive away, she stared down at the card in her hands. "Stupid vampire!" She grunted taking out her cellphone and punching the numbers in.

She took a deep breath as she pressed the call button and placed it to her ear and listened to it ring.

After a few seconds a British voice was heard "Yeah, Spike here" he answered

Buffy was silent for a moment. The realisation hit her like a wrecking ball that Spike was alive... Or undead.

"Hello?" Spike asked impatiently waiting for her to speak "Is this one of those bleeding telemarketing scams? Im not interested" he ranted

"You asshole!" She yelled

"Buffy?" He asked, his unbeating heart leaping in his chest

"You're an idiot! What the hell is going on?! I just bumped into Clem and he told me you've been back for months! How could you not tell me?" She cried

The line was silent for a moment "I- Im sorry" he finally spoke

"You bet your damn undead ass you are!" She ranted "Where are you?"

"I'm in Cincinnati" he mumbled

"Stay there! I'm coming to see you!" She said "And you better hope that I've calmed down by then because if not I'm gunna kill you!"

"Defeating the object there pet" he smirked

"Spike?..." She asked biting her lower lip

"Yeah?" He answered

"I missed you" she broke down

"I've missed you too pet, see you in a few hours"

"See you then"


End file.
